Nyanko's Homecoming
by Artemis615
Summary: Set around after the time when Nyanko ran away from home. One-shot.


Hello people!!! I've written another Natsume Yuujinchou's fanfic, and although this is a rather crappy one, please bear with me as I can't wait to write one fanfic about Nyanko's cute nickname, Nyankichi and Nyangoro. Please drop by the review button and tell me how is it. If it's crappy, well, crappy it is then. If it's good, then I'll probably write up some more of Natsume Yuujinchou's fanfic. Sorry for the short story. Oh yeah, forgot to mention it, this is a one-shot.  
Enjoy!

**Nyanko's Homecoming**

"I'm home." Cried out Natsume, sliding the Shoji door shut and taking off his shoes by the entrance.

"Welcome back, Takashi-kun. We'll be having dinner soon. My husband is going to be late today, so let's go ahead and eat." Said Natsume's aunt, Touko.

"All right."

After having a hard day at school seeing spirits wandering all around him, Natsume is almost out of energy. And he was certain that the fat cat that toddled around would talk about food right now, seeing that it's time for dinner.

Sliding the shoji door of his bedroom, Natsume was greeted by the sight of Nyanko lying idly on his fat belly. Seeing Natsume came back, Nyanko said cheerfully, "Oh, Natsume? You're back. Can you smell that? It's fried squid for dinner tonight. Can't wait for it."

Setting down his bag, Natsume sits on the floor of his bedroom and said, "Cats don't eat squid." And as quick as he said that, Nyanko protested loudly, "How many times I have to tell you I'm not a cat?!! And what do you mean by 'cat'? How rude!"

"Hai hai." Sighed Natsume.

"I may look like this because I was sealed as a Lucky Cat statue for a long time, but my true form is far more elegant and beautiful than my current form!"

Natsume picked the Cats Tail grass that lay on top of his study table and wave it around and up ahead of Nyanko, to which he mewed delightfully and, standing on his hind legs, he reach out and tried his best to grab the Cats Tail.

Staring at Nyanko's behavior, Natsume said, "I thought so..."

Realizing his mistake, Nyanko quickly ignore the Cats Tail grass and denied the fact that he liked the Cats Tail grass, all the time muttering loudly, "I should have just swallowed you when you're sleeping last night."

"I heard that, you bogus cat."

"For the last time, I'm not a CAT!!! My real form is far more beautif-"

"I've seen that before, nothing special about it." Natsume blurted out unconsciously.

Before Nyanko could fire Natsume, Natsume's aunt called from downstairs.

"Takashi-kun! Dinner's ready!"

"Hai!" a simple reply from Natsume. After he changed his clothes, both Natsume and Nyanko go downstairs to the kitchen.

"Finally, dinner!" said Nyanko, who ran ahead of Natsume and settle down beside Natsume's seat, where Natsume's aunt, Touko, was preparing his dinner.

"Here you go, Nyankichi-kun." Said Touko, putting down a large yellow bowl of food in front of Nyanko, who immediately seize the piece of squid that he was drooling over for the past 10 minutes in Natsume's room. Smiling widely, Touko said, "Nyankichi-kun looks happy today."

Just then, the door opened and in came Natsume's uncle, looking happy as usual and after setting down his bag, he sits down at his seat.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back." Said both Natsume and Touko.

"You're early today. Here, let me prepare your bowls..." said Touko, hurrying off to get her husband a bowl of rice and chopsticks.

"Thank you, Touko. Turns out that my works doesn't took as much time as it needs, so I came back home early."

Seeing Nyanko beside Natsume's seat, eating happily out of his yellow bowl and ignored everyone else in the room, Natsume's uncle smiled. All that Nyanko cares about is the fried squid now clenched in his mouth.

"Hello, Nyangoro. It seems that you've been good lately and didn't sit on my seat today. I'll give you a squid for that then." Said Natsume's uncle, picking a squid off the plate using his chopstick and placed it in Nyanko's bowl. Delighted, Nyanko dived for the second squid and nibbled on it happily.

"It's good to see Nyangoro came back...It's kinda lonely without Nyangoro around." Said Natsume's uncle, patting Nyanko's head.

_**Nyankichi...Nyangoro...weird names**__..._thought Natsume.

It was only a few days since Nyanko came back to Natsume after wandering around for a whole day. Realizing that he missed Touko's cooking, Natsume's uncle's seat and Natsume's warm bed, Nyanko came back. Just like that.

That very same day, seeing Nyanko walking in with Natsume, Touko hurriedly prepared Nyanko's dinner and put in extra shrimp, to the dismay of Natsume. Nyanko even dared to mutter loudly that he should disappear and wander outside more often if he was to receive such wonderful food once he came back. Natsume whacked him on the head when Touko has her back to them.

It takes a while to settle the fact into his brain that both his uncle and aunt is fond of the cat spirit, giving Nanko funny nicknames and actually expected him to be present with them at dinner. Smiling, Natsume glances at both his uncle and aunt, whom he loves very much, patting at Nyanko's head, and making comments that Nyanko's head is really big and wonder whether it's a kind of big-headed species.

_**Seems that Nyanko isn't at all a freeloader...**_ thought Natsume.

_Date Written and Finished: 8__th__ of December  
__Time: 5.17p.m_


End file.
